Marked
by MugglebornGleek4life
Summary: Lilly Tresoctt was a normal teenager until she was marked. Now she has to go live in a vampire acadmey on the edge of town. Thats where she will face her complications and meet the man of her dreams Joe. But what will happen when her ex boyfriend comes
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of the book Marked.Which is good**

**I do not own Any Hannah Montana Charaters or the Jonas Brothers or anything about Marked dont i wish though! i hope you enjoy and please review**

**Pairings: Loe, Niley, oc/Kevin**

**Lilys P.O.V**

Amber and i were in the hallway talking about the new band The plain White T's so of  
course we didnt notice him approach us.

"Lily I think its time for us to get dates to the dance."

"Amber remember I am going with Matt" Matt is the quaterback of the football team. I  
have been seein him since Freshman year but I am getting tired of everything he has  
been doing. Drinking, smoking, even cheating on me which is one of the main reasons I  
dont like him.

"Lily! are you listening to me?"

"Yah i promise ok so we need to leave." We turned around and thats when i saw him,  
the tracker.

"Lilan Trescott you have something inside you that we have found that you are chosen."  
He touched my forehead and dissappeared. I Looked at Amber she was freaking out.  
"You couldnt have been marked no no way. You remember what happened last time  
someone was chosen, no one seen him since!" Its true last year a kid name Nick was  
chosen and he had to go over to live at the Vampire Acadmey on the border of town  
which more looked like a haunted movie house than a school.

"Amber i will be ok, i promise. I have to go to the bathroom." Before she could say anything i ran off into the direction to look at the damage. I looked at the mirror and there it was, the mark of the vampires, a small cresent moon outline. what is everyone going to think. I shifted my blonde hair so that it covers the mark, luckly no one else is here. I ran out the side door closer to the parking lot to get home, i was a few feet away from my green VW bug when Matt and his stupid friends blocked my way with his truck.

"Hey baby what are you doing?"

"Matt i have to go home so move please." i went to move around him when he grabbed my wrist and bent down to kiss me. He was drunk!

"Matt your drunk stop."

"Just a little." I went to get out of his grasp when they started staring at me, i relized my mark was uncoverd and visable for everyone else to see.

"Lily you were marked? When did it happen?"

"Just now, I have to go"

"LILY!!" He yelled

"Matt dude get in the car she is one of them come on!" one of matts friends yelled

He was so lucky i really wanted to leave

I finally got into my car and drove to my house, let me warn you now my family are not normal my dad died when i was 10, my sister moved away, and my mother married my step-loser Ben who has change her, she doesnt even care about me anymore. Ben, eww, is very religous and i wonder what is going to happen.I walked in. "mom i am home."

"hey sweetie how ar...Whats on your head?"

"I was marked."

"No this cant happen i have to call Ben he would know what to do."

"I dont think that is a good idea i think i should go see grandma."

"I dont think so, NO your dad is on his way."

"He is NOT my dad!"

"LILLAN!" On that note i ran up stairs into my room. I heared the door slam from downstairs and stompimg on the stairs, step-loser is home.

"Lillian let us in."

"the doors open,and my name is Lily" Ben and my mother came barging in and thats when he noticed my forhead.

" Your name is Lillan thats what your mother named you." HE began pacing in my room the nerve."This is horriable what i am going to do is call a prayer group and we can get rid of this disaster!."

"I need to go see my grandma."

"No you will not you cant you will not go anywhere." i looked towards my mom for help but of course she was on his side. The left my room closeing and locking my door. Ben maybe big but hes not that bright. I could hear him on the phone, and there was no way i was going to be stuck here woth those freaks. i grabbed my car keys and my bag and climed out the window. i sliently ran over to my car and put it in neuteral and pushed my car out of the drive way. I got in a began driving towards my grandmothers ranch. I felt a little woozy, and i began to cough. Finally i reached her house, by then i think my mother noticed i wasnt there. I ran up to the door and saw a sign on the door

'_out back picking daisies come and find me'_

I should have known she knew i was comming. I havent been back there since i was little. i began to run towards the dasies patch when i began to get dizzy, finally i couldnt go on anylonger so i passed out, i could feel the pain in my head. My spirit was lifting up i could see my body laying on the path bleeding, great i hit my head on a rock. I tried really hard to return to my body but the more i tried the more i flew away. Finally i gave up and i was takin to a place. When i went through the rocks i saw a women sitting on a rocking chair.

"Am i dead?"

"Lillan darling you are not dead just passed out."

"who are you?"

"I am...

**sorry i wanted to have a cliffhanger for once so i hope you enjoyed my story and you review. I thought this was my best one so far. Dont worry the Jonas Brothers will be in the story shortly this is just a filler in so i can get to what happened. wouldnt you hate to have a step-fater like that who controls your mother. ok i will update soon thank you. :) Also i am takin applications for Joes current girlfriend for the next chapter, also they get to be the popular girl. Fill this out and u might be chosen**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**and explain about urself also if you dont get picked i do have other roles in my story i give away like a pair of "twins" and Lilys friend, and Kevins girlfriend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yah i am back lol for the next chapter it is awesome lol ok so (im listening to burnin up right now) I am so excited because i just got the jonas brothers album!! ok so i guess i will write this now sorry lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or any of the hannah montana charaters also this story is based on marked al**

**also i would like to thank my reviewers you all rock!!**

"Am i dead?" i asked

"_No you are from dead though you spirt has freely moved down to talk with me_."

"Who are you?"

"_I am the nyx the goddess _."

"The vampire goddess,So why am i here if i am not dead?"

"_That is something only you will know but Lilan Trescott, Duaghter of the night, i name you my eyes and ears in your world, a world were good an evil are struggling to find a balance_."

"Wait how am i suppost to be your eyes and ears i am only 16."

"_You are more intellagent than you know.Just belive in yourself and you will find a way, but i will leave you with this thought darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring light."_

Then she leaned down and kissed my forehead and i passed out...again.

...

i awoke to seeing my grandma stareing at me.

"grandma? is that you?"

"U-we-tis a-ge-hu-tsa( which means daughter in charakoe(i cant spell)) You are awake."

"Where am i?"

I looked around and noticed i was not at my grandmas house but at a hospital looking place. Just then a beautiful women walked in she must have been a vampire becasue there was no one that beautiful in the real world.

"Lillan i am glad you are awake welcome to our school. I am Angelica the high priestest and your mentor."

I looked around again and saw everything clearer. My head felt like it was on fire.

"How did i get here?What happened?"

"I found you in the fileds passed out and had a huge gash on your head so i drove you here as soon as i could. It was smart of you to come over to me but stupid at the same time."

"What happened to my car?"

"i left it at my house i will bring it to you later daughter."

Then Angelica came in with another student

"If your ready you can go to your dorm lillan. i have to finish up here, all you have to do is go down the hall take a right, when you hit the big doors turn left then walk and take the second rght and you are there you are in dorm 1533 you will find your stuff already there.Also school starts at 8:00pm"

"Umm ok but before i go can you please call me Lily?"

"you can be called whatever you please."

I got up and gave my grandma a hug and then left for the search for my dorm room. I think i have been walking for 10 minutes when i reached the big doors. i went to head towards the left hallway when i heard something. funny because it seemed really quiet today. i walked over towards the comotion and saw a girl kneeing infront of a guy.

"Stop i dont want to do this anymore."

"aw come on Joe i know you want me too."

Thats when she grabbed his thighs and ripped at his pants. his legs began bleeding and she began to lick the blood. I know i should leave but something kept me there, the smell of blood, it smelt so good.

"Knock it off and get up!"

"Come on Joe."

She looked back and saw me and looked back at him

"Come on for our auddience."

He glaced back at me and i was stunned he was Gorgous 10 times better than matt. i looked into his amazing chocolate brown eyes and then tore my gaze away and ran towards the hall to get to the dorm room. I cant belive what i just saw. 1530..1531...1533 i opend the door and saw two beds and as Angelica said all my stuff was neatly stored. I ran towards my bed and saw a present i look at the card and frowned it read _**TO: LILAN FROM: MOM AND DAD **_uhhhh he is not my dad i opened it and there was a bible of course the bible he wrote. i threw it in the trash and heard something comming from the bathroom.

"Hello? Oh hi you must be lily. i am you roommate Samatha."

"Nice to meet you samatha."

KNOCK KNOCK

i ran to open the door and there was the girl i saw before in the hall.

"Eww oh welcome whatever and also i just wanted to say stay out of my way and dont even try to go by Joe hes mine." she said and walked away

i closed the door and turned around to face Samatha.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that was..."

**ok aso i had to have a cliffhanger because i dont have anyone for her so yah any offers lol anyway i will update sooner than i did last time i promise and i hope you enjoy this chapter it took me like and hour to write this and sorry if its so short i have a headache yah sucks. ok so i decided that i am going to do a little trivia and whoever gets it right will end up in my story somehow...ok so this is for one of lilys new friend... What Year did the jonas brothers start their band?? ...thank you and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey i am back sorry took so long i had to start my junior year lol its awesome anyway i have a winner of my last contest and she is lillys friends..her name is katelynn YAY lol anyway part 3 and since i didnt get the girls name who wanted to be joes girlfriend i am going to have to use a different name but if i can get ur name than i can get you in the story as one of joes girlfriends.OK part 3 i hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anybody lol (i wish i owned the jonas brothers!)**

_"Who was that?"_

_"Oh that was..."_

"Oh that was A.J. she thinks shes all that. Why does she not like you and what about joe?"

"I ran into her in the hall."

"oh well is she always like that?"

"yep she belongs to the best group here."

I must have looked at her like she was insane or something because she coughed. Then i was suprized at what she did next.

"Hey do you want to go get some lunch??"

"Yah sure"

we walked down the hall toward the empty hallways staring at pictures that watch you it was kind of creppy. Finally after we walked down the hall for abou twhat seemed like 10 minutes we turned into a doorway which let to outdoors it was beautiful. I guess i must have done something right because next thing i know she hugged me/

"sorry its just sorry..."

"Its ok."

we finally reached the cafeteria and i akwardly followeed her to a table filled with a group of people.

"Hey everyone this is Lilly, Lilly this is katelynn, kerry, Nick, and Jacob. Guys this is Lilly."

"Hey!!"

Katelynn stood up and walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Hi im katelynn and kerry there is my twin if you can say that."

Out of nowhere Angelica came up and scared me.

"sorry but sit down."

we took our seats and she continued to talk

"So Lilly how exactally did you see Joe?"

Everyone was stareing at me but i was used to it, all except Nicks expression which turned from suprise to hate to confused to intrested. I wounder if Joe and him had some bad memories.

"Well i ran into him and A.J and i sorta didnt want to be there and..."Then i explained all what happened to them all.When i finished Nick looked more suprised than anyone.

"Really he pushed her away?"Nick asked me

"Yah then he turned around and gave me a look like it was him seeing candy or something."

"yah Joe tends to do that to the nice gir...You do know Joe is my Brother."

"Wait I know you...you went to High school with me."

"Hey now i remember you...werent you dating mat...Lilly why is your marked fully coverd in??"

what now i know something was wrong i got up to run to the bathroom to see what he was talking about and i was almost there when i ran into someone i really didnt want to run into. The person helped me up when we fell over

"Oh i am so sorry i didnt mean to...your lilly arent you?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I uhh gotta go sorry about the bump."

wait was it me or did that just happen

**ok i know it was short but i have to go finish my homework for english and world civilizations lol but yah this was kinda a filler not really nothing that much and isnt that awesome lol jk but anyway the Trivia for this chapter is i promise Kevin will be comming in soon**

**What was the first song the Jonas Brothers wrote together??**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS and if you have any details your ideas for the story please tell me and i will be able to make it what everyone loves...again sorry for taking so long!**


End file.
